dark miko mating
by Elizabeth Roses
Summary: done with raven 2010. sesshomaru and Kagome are mated however he myst break the bond inorder to live


Dark miko mating

Pre summery

Sessh and kag are mates and due to there joining his father comes back to life. Naraku and the jewel are gone but Kikou is still around.

Kagome was laughing while her mate chased her in his true form. He tackled her to the grown and flipped her over with his muzzle, and breathed his doggie breath on her as she rubbed his muzzle. Seconds later a dark energy miko arrow embedded it's self in his right shoulder. He staggered backwards and fell to the grown on his left side once he stood clear of his mate.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome cried out as she watched him fall. Seconds later InuPapa stood in the clearing while Kagome raced over to her mate. InuYasha fallowed behind his father and saw a crying Kagome kneeling next to a shrinking Sesshomaru.

"you will die miko for what you have done to my son. "

Inu Y heard his father say as he watched him hold the clay one up by her neck. He took a sniff in his brother's direction and growled. His eyes started to to bleed red.

" you put the forbidden curse on my brother. "

Kagome held her now puppy sized mate still while she took the arrow out. He was now the size of a kitten Kirlara. She picked him up and held him to her chest as she stood up.

There was an eairy air around her as she spoke.

" Inu, what do you mean by the forbidden curse. "

He could not answer her, but stood there with his mouth gapping open as she walked over to there father.

" please hold him for me father, I wish to evoke the bitches wrath. "

Inu took a step back as Kagome walked calmly to the clay one. She brought her hand up like inu did when using iron weaver, soul stealer. But pink nails elongated and she slashed the clay one to bits.

Sesshomaru whimpered in his fathers arms wanting to comfort his mate but she was gone before he could get a single whimper out.

InuPapa looked at his son and his son's mate before putting his son in his brothers arms to go after his sons mate.

Kagome walked away from her mate knowing the curse that his brother spoke off. The only way for the curse to be lifted is for the affected one to mate a dark miko. So she knew that she had lost her mate. She stopped and let lose a howl.

Sesshomaru heard the howl and perked his head up from his brothers forearm.

" I'm sorry bro. "

" why you had nothing to do with this. "

" true but Kagome must be suffering from this. As you can hear. "

InuPapa stopped walking when he heard his daughter's howl. He recognized it as a mourning howl. He orbed there and saw her standing there her head tilted back as in a howl, and smelled the tears running down her face.

"I lost him..." was all she said as her father stepped out of the forest and went to her side.

"the spell will make him lose his life unless he mates with a dark miko. And I mean the full thing as well."

InuPapa stood there as he heard a whimper behind him and both he and his daughter spun around to see InuYasha with his cute little puppy ears down on his head holding a small white ball of whimpering fur.

Kagome walked slowly and walked past the three inu's back to camp.

Sesshomaru got a look at his mates eyes, what he Saw made him want to cry. Her normal fiery eyes looked blank, void, dull, heart broken.

He and his brother reached the group slightly after there father did. Everyone was packed up and ready to go.

" we have at most six days till the. . ." she stopped and swallowed before she continued.

"Let's move out, I will be traveling alone, I doubt that you would want to travel with a temperamental bitch."

No one, not even Sesshomaru made a noise as she walked away. Once she was out of sight the elder inu fallowed her. He found her under a waterfall just standing there letting the water flow over her.

Sesshomaru watched as his mate was fallowed by his father. He knew that she would be safe, but it did not cure the ache in his heart. As the traveled they sought out the last dark miko.

The elder inu held his sons mate when they slept, and that did not quell the tears in her eyes. Nor did it quell the heart ache that she felt. They met up with the rest of the group on the fourth day. They saw the elder inu with his tails around Kagome. He held onto her as he stood up and they walked to the dark mikos hut. Kagome was deathly pale as they approached the hut. For what she did not say is that when the cursed takes a new mate to save themselves his original mate, her youkai will tear it's self from there host nearly killing them.

She walked behind the elder and the dark miko came out of her hut.

Sesshomaru took one look at his mate and knew that he wanted nothing more then to comfort her. But whenever he tried to go to her she would not see him.

He walked to the dark miko and took a glance backwards only to see his mate not there. He fallowed the miko into her hut where he was turned back in to a human so it could be done.

She watched as her mate walked to the dark miko. She turned her back to him and ran away from there as she ran she could feel the first stage happen the stage where they see the others body. She ran through the forest as she felt the second stage, the lust stage. She slowed to a walk as the third stage set in and walked to the cliff over looking the pond where she and InuYasha first argued and fell to her knees as the third and final stage happened. The mating stage. her youki exploded and it came out of her mouth in a fine mist. InuPapa fallowed her since he was worried about her. He watched as her youki rejected her he caught her as she nearly fell to the grown.

Only to take a step back when she started to glow. Standing before him stood a silver inu bitch in her full form. She ran to the cave behind the waterfall where she hid the first time. She put up a barrier so that none would disturb her.

InuYasha looked the path that his father had taken as a cold wave of wind flew over top of him and the rest of the group. His ears lowered as he realized that his sister would probably never be seen again, at least as a youkai.

He managed to convince the rest of the gang to return to the village while his brother finished with his new mate.

Once the rest of the group got settled he went for a run.

The elder inu watched his daughter and slowly the barrier came down he sensed that his daughters heartbeat was weak and getting weaker. He ran in and picked her up. He cradled her in his arms and allowed his youki to go into his daughter. she gave a whimper of discomfort as he walked away to out from under the water fall.

InuYasha stopped running when he got to the falls seeing his father hold his sister in his arms. Both could tell that she was slowly losing her life force. InuYasha could also tell that it was his fathers youki that was keeping her alive.

InuYasha guided his father to an empty hut near Keada's hut and Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came to visit there fast-ly falling friend.

InuYasha tried to convince his father that she would be alright with him but his father would not hear of it.

A week past and Sesshomaru came back to the group.

The gang sat around the elder inu and his daughter when the three with the more powerful noses all looked at the girl in the elders arms. Slowly Inu crouched near his father and wiped a tear from Kagome's face.

"looks like the prick is back. We need to move her: now."

Inu said and almost instantly the two inu's were up and out of the hut. The tears kept coming while they moved. They stopped when Sesshomaru intercepted them.

He took one look at the Milo in his fathers arms and saw the mate mark of a powerful inu on her neck.

"I see that you have taken another human harlot as your mate father."

He said in a cold rage. He looked over to his half brother and saw that even with his sword at his hip and his father close by he was still losing control.

"InuYasha, take your sister and take her to the well."

InuYasha nodded knowing his fathers intentions and took his sister from him.

Kagome, who was in a semi awake state opened her eyes as the two of them passed her mate. The center of her chest glowed pink with her miko abilities as she put her hand on Sesshomaru's arm.

"Sesshomaru. " her voice was so weak that even the person that she was talking to had a hard time hearing her. The glow shot from her heart to her hand and into Sesshomaru

He yanked his arm from her grasp and found himself looking at his father in his youkai form.

Kagome's arm fell as Sesshomaru walked to his father before turning into his true form. Her eyes closed and InuYasha made his way to the bone eaters well and jumped on holding his pack sister.

Sesshomaru felt torn. It felt like his soul was being torn in two. His beast felt like something, or someone was missing. But the moment that his brother and his mate landed on the other side of the well his beast started to demand where there mate was.

But it was too late for she would never return to the past.

Five hundred years into the future InuYasha jumped out of the well and saw Kagome's mother with her grandfather standing at the bottom of the steps. His ears were lowered to his head and he looked down just as Kagome whimpered.

"Please take her to her room InuYasha, I need to call the hospital. My father has clothes laid out for you so you could go with her. Father will you explain to him the curse?"

Her mother spoke as she fallowed her son in law into the house and placed her fast falling daughter on her bed and placed her blanket over top of her.

InuYasha changed and his sisters grandfather told him that a dark miko by the name of Kikyo cursed there ancestor into the first born female child to be a inu youkai once she reached maturity, however being a miko neutralized her youkai and it came out once she got mated by Sesshomaru. And the matting kept her youkai under control. But once he mated the dark miko the power that her youkai depended on was cut and now was killing her because of the broken heart.

InuYasha came down and went with her mother and her grandfather to the hospital, where she was pronounced dead upon arrival.

He stayed for the autopsy, had his brother not mated with the dark one he would have been an uncle. What was draining her of her youki was the twins with in her.

He went back to the house and grabbed his fire rat robe and hopped in the well. Once he got back everyone was waiting for a report did she live or did she die.

They took one look at him and he bowed his head, lowered his ears, and tears fell down his face. Sango cried on Miroku's shoulder and the elder inu went to his son and clamped one hand on his shoulder on the weird way that guys do.

Then he spoke.

"She. . . and her. . . pups are dead."

Sango spoke up first.

"she was with child?"

InuYasha nodded.

"Only a month."

It was during that time that Sesshomaru walked into the clearing. After seeing his brothers tears his heart sank to the bottom of eternity. He heard what his brother said and that made him want to die. He turned around and he walked away. Never to be seen by his brother nor his father again.

Five hundred years and a day later Sesshomaru walked down the e walk way and opened the door that laid Kagome. Her soul sat on the edge of the metal table she looked weak and she was holding two bundles of soul in her arms. She took one look at him and faded away.

Never to be resurrected again.


End file.
